


I Can't Wait to Taste You

by ALEXMERCER2424



Category: Scrutinized (Video Game), Welcome to the Game (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Slight Obsession, Surprise Sex, slight stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALEXMERCER2424/pseuds/ALEXMERCER2424
Summary: It's just some naughty thoughts that come up with the quote "I can't wait to taste you" said by the handsome Tanner.Also you two are in a relationship, you know what he's up to, I made him an actual doctor of some sort, and I know it doesn't specify, but if I write more about him in the future, he is, in my head, bisexual and you can't change my mind.
Relationships: Tanner (Scrutinized)/Reader, Tanner Grayton (Scrutinized)/Reader, Tanner Grayton/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	I Can't Wait to Taste You

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr! I'm sure this crazy guy will show up more there as well!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexmercer2424

You laid on the couch bleary eyed, the long day getting to you as the hours ticked away. The house was dark for the most part, only your living room light on, and the tv played aimlessly on the food network channel as you were in a state of being too tired to sleep. It was enough noise to comfort you though in the hours of dead silence, in the hours of sleep. 

As time ticked, you squirmed. Your couch wasn’t the most comfortable thing, and it’s not like it was meant for you to lay and sleep on. That permitted sore shoulders and hips as you pressed your weight onto the joints as you laid on your side. It was that discomfort that had you clenching your eyes in annoyance, moving slowly careful as to not discomfort your body anymore, as you got into your back. By the times your eyes opened once again, you were met with a surprise. 

There was a man standing above you… 

Bent over with a wide grin and eyes looking more playful than they should given their intentions, you would only laugh softly and reach up to rub the bare cheek presented to you. Tanner perked up at the feeling, his facade melting into a more surprised look before his smile turned into something slightly more genuine.

“Did you have a pleasant evening?” you asked, noting as he was only wearing a dress shirt and his slacks. It seems he was always in that lab coat, either at work or attending to matters given his… hobby. He was off his work shift however, has been for a few hours.

“Oh, you could say that,” Tanner smiled sadistically, cheerfully. He chased after your hand as you lowered it, frowning at the loss of contact, “but these partnerships are never easy.”

The scowl he wore only lasted for a moment, his normal behavior long gone and replaced by the killer he has become, but the character he’s created for himself. That meant that sickeningly pleased smile he had was around to stay. It would have been odd to you, but you’ve seen more emotion from the man than likely anyone else.

At his obvious annoyance, you reached up again making brown eyes watch you like a hawk. You ignored the possible threat as you caress the back of his neck, intending to pull him down closer rather than just caress. “Come relax with me then.”

Tanner’s eyes widened the slightest at the offer, lips slightly agape as he showed his version of surprise. He did not protest or threaten anymore as you pulled him close, the man even offering a chuckle as he was practically laying on top of you given the size of your couch.

“Relax? You look half asleep,” he laughed, “if I had come any later, I’d have to carry you to bed.”

You rolled your eyes, wrapping your arms around his neck as he supported his own weight using his elbows. “Like you’d complain about that. And I’m sure you’d do more than carry me to bed,” you smirked a bit. You weren’t oblivious to what he did after all.

He seemed to hum in agreement. “Well it’s not like you’ve ever protested,” he said, leaning down closer so your lips were just a breath apart, “if anything, you always spur things on.”

Those calculated eyes that were honed to yours flickered away as he had no shame staring at your lips. It had you rolling your own eyes with a small laugh at his hesitation, using your arms around his neck to help close the gap. It was enough to flip that switch is Tanner’s head for he was now kissing you as if you were another one of his victims.

Tanner kissed you deeply and full of teeth, claiming your lower lip or nipping at your tongue. You had no dominance, none with him, you were only to submit. And it was something he loved about you as he managed to get his tongue deeper into your mouth.

You moaned against him and pulled him closer. Your hands reaching up to tug on his hair. It made a groan of his own emit, and the deadly growl hidden under it only turning you on more. What was supposed to be a lazy evening became so much more. And you were more than okay with that.

With frantic hands, you started to unbutton his shirt, but that just made him chuckle as deeply as he stabs his victims. Tanner’s eyes had become dull, glazed over with a dangerous haze that were more black than brown with his lust. It made you inferior, made you feel like one of his victims. That smile of his reappeared making it all so much worse. Making it all so much better.

“What do you think you’re doing~?” he purred, reaching to pin you hands near your head, “you listen, and you take. Nothing else,” he warned. The way his voice went from playful to not had your heart pounding, but there was no real fear. You’ve done worse and so far he’s just been all talk.

So far…

Tanner slowly moved as he placed both your wrists in one strong hand of his, using his free hand to lift your shirt. He proved he didn’t want it off as he pushed it up over your breast, visibly satisfied as you weren’t wearing a bra anymore that evening. His eyes flickered to meet yours once more before disappearing between both breasts.

His touches were gentle at first, lips barely brushing against your skin. It was just enough though to make goosebumps appear, to cause your nipples to harden. As he sensed your skin tightening, his kisses became wet. Lips parting more to take your skin between his teeth as he nipped gently causing the sweetest sounds to leave it. They were all just teasing touches though, the man testing your patience and his.

He was never a patient man though. He liked to make himself known. Liked his prey to know it was being stalked and that no matter what they did there would be no escape for them. Because in the end, he always got what he wanted, always one to strike hard and fast. There was no unknown. He was always known.

So, it was no surprise that he found your nipple between his teeth without you begging the slightest. As much as Tanner loved to hear you beg, it was such a tedious process to get there and he wasn’t in the mood to go through it tonight. For once he found your nipple, he bit down on it making a keen noise slip from your lips, his own lustful purr following. He even let you tug on his hair, too focused on the way you arched up into his touch making him eagerly suck on the recently abused skin. 

And the closer you pressed your bodies together, could you feel just how hard he was. Tanner usually had such good self-control, to the point you’d be sweating and panting, and he’d look as clean as when his day first started. It was annoying, but you admittedly loved it too because he could make things last all night if he stayed that long. It also made times like now, when he was losing control over himself, that much better.

His patience was running thin…

Because after giving similar treatment to the breast he ignored at first, a couple of kisses and a bite here or there, he started kissing down the plain of your stomach. You knew his desired destination and the smirk that curled across his lips confirmed that as he sat up.

“May I~?” Tanner purred as his fingers slipped into your waistband. No matter your answer, they were coming off, but he was “gentlemanly” enough to still ask.

“Of course~” you smiled back up at him, lifting your hips to help with the process.

He took your help gleefully and yanked down your pant and underwear, getting them completely off unlike your shirt. He was making room for himself in between your legs, one pushed up and over the back of the couch and the other hanging off. The position used to ache, muscles pushing further than normal, but Tanner has had you in this and similar positions so many times that you’ve become more limber. Now all you felt was the gentle breeze between your legs as he shifted.

“I can’t wait to taste you~” he practically moaned as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. Tanner was lean no doubt, and he looked like that of any professional soccer player. Muscles faint but ever so present to the touch. You would’ve reached to touch him, but he backed away. You would not interfere with his plans.

That head of usually well-groomed hair had disappeared between your thighs and your breath could only hitch in anticipation. That breath you held came back out as a soft moan when you felt the flat of his tongue lick a broad stripe from bottom to top.

Your legs would’ve come down and around his head if given the chance, but Tanner was holding them firm in place making you whine out. Those dangerous brown eyes found yours once more as the tip of his tongue swirled around your clit making your legs twitch desperately and another whine leaving you. Your noises only spurred him on as he leaned the slightest bit closer and sucked on the sensitive nub. You could only swallow your scream as you tugged further on his hair.

Tanner growled against your skin making you quiver more. With such sensitive skin trapped between his lips, he used his tongue to only abuse it more. He mimicked your moan only deeper and possessive, the sound shooting right up your spine making it all the better.

He pulled away briefly just to focus back on your core. His lips kissed and sucked on your lips, tongue tentatively licking up whatever arousal you produce. Tanner purred eagerly at the taste, finally releasing your legs, only to pull you closer by your hips. He was determined to get his tongue deep inside you.

With the grip he had on your legs released, you were finally allowed to wrap them around his head. There was no protest as he only worked to get closer, trying to lick up everything you produced and grinding against the couch himself a bit. His nails dug into your hips and thighs as you forced him closer. His moans could only pushed themselves deep within you as you bucked against his face.

“F-Fuck, Tanner…~” you moaned shamelessly. His response was another growl, be it to your words or to the fact you were practically riding his face. Either way, he continued to work as vigorously as he started. “I-I’m going to cum~”

Some sort of noise was given as a reply, but he didn’t stop any. His tongue still lapped at you desperately as if he were a starving man, and now his fingers were felt rubbing up near his tongue. There was no hesitation in his action as he pushed two fingers in you beside his tongue, curled them to press against your g-spot as he tongue slowly retreated.

You couldn’t hold back this scream as he smirked up at you devilishly, fingers working you quicker than his tongue as he licked his glistening lips clean. If you could’ve, you would’ve glared at the cocky man, anything to try and break his spirit the slightest as he was breaking your control, but you couldn’t. You could only rock into his fingers as his head ducked back down between your legs. His tongue was back circling around your clit.

It didn’t take much after that to drag you over the edge, and as you started to cum, you moaned out his name in a high keen as you pulled on his hair as hard as he’d allow. You could barely hear Tanner chuckling as your blood pumped loudly in your ears, euphoria clouding your senses and your judgement. The only thing that brought you back to the real world were soft lips against your forehead.

You blinked lazily to look up at the smirking Tanner, but that faded into that smile. That unnerving smile. A smile as sinister as he was and showed promise only those stupid enough to wonder about found out about. It was like walking into a pride of lions, curiosity leading to certain death.

“You should take a shower before you stain your couch,” Tanner laughed lightheartedly, almost airily. He got up and out from between your legs, standing on two feet once more showing just how aroused he was even when confined to his slacks. He ignored that fact though as he reached for your hands, helping you to your feet as well.

“And I’m just to accept you’re fine?” you laughed lazily yourself. It was never that simple, a snake never went without feeding when given the chance and when obviously hungry. You just couldn’t pin at what game he was playing at exactly.

“Oh, don’t you worry about me,” he smiled, “I know exactly how I’m going to handle this…”

**Author's Note:**

> Also may add a continuation to this, idk, depends on how well this does~


End file.
